


Let it Snow

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: An incoming blizzard means Marcie gets to keep Velma for another day.





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't terribly snowy today, but the weather was quite frightful. Enjoy.

“No, I understand completely. I’ll see you soon enough,” Velma said into her phone. “Bye.”

Marcie’s stomach rolled uncomfortably. She knew Velma was supposed to leave today—she had known that since this visit was first proposed several months ago—but she didn’t want her to go. She never did, but today was worse than usual. Normally when Velma left there wasn’t the blizzard of the century bearing down on them threatening to hit within the next couple of hours. She didn’t want the gang trapped on the highway somewhere completely snowbound and possibly freezing to death. Especially not Velma.

“You’re leaving?” Marcie asked when Velma turned to face her. They both agreed that a strong offense was the best defense; it hid the hurt and disappointment.

“That depends primarily on whether or not I’ve overstayed my welcome,” Velma said. Of course she was being obfuscous, they had never been very good at speaking plainly to each other—that would require they laid themselves bare and pen themselves to the possibility of being hurt. Marcie was tired of this sort of word play.

“Please just explain, V,” Marcie sighed. “You know, or at least you ought to know, that you never have to worry about that with me.”

“Okay, well that was Shaggy. He says that due to the impending snowstorm we aren’t leaving town today after all,” Velma said. “Apparently Fred was confident that the Mystery Machine could do it, but Shaggy and Daphne basically had to tie him down and hide the keys to keep him out of the van. They’re refusing to leave town.”

“So you’re staying.”

“In town, yes,” Velma said. “If my continued presence here in your home would be an imposition, please let me know now so that I can trek over to a motel and get a room before the storm fully hits.”

“Do you want to leave?” Marcie asked, feeling her chest tighten. She shouldn’t be surprised by this situation. Velma always had one foot out the door. That still didn’t make her reluctance to stay hurt any less.

“Only if you want me to,” Velma replied. Her shoulders had hunched up and she turned away from Marcie. “People are rarely interested in having me stick around longer than strictly necessary. When I overstay my welcome I’m rarely welcomed back.”

“I’m not people,” Marcie said. She grabbed Velma’s shoulder and gently turned her around. “I know this might be difficult to grasp, but I want you with me. I always want you with me. I could never get tired of you, even when you drive me to my wit’s end I still want you around. Never doubt that.”

“Experience has taught me otherwise.”

“Not with me, V.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Velma sighed.

“Mark the date, Velma Dinkley just admitted she might be wrong about something, “ Marcie announced with a grin. Velma shot her a dirty look.

“I said that you might be right, not that I might be wrong,” Velma said. Marcie opened her mouth and Velma held up a finger. “No, it’s not simply a semantics issue either.”

“I’ll argue semantics with you all night long.”

“Is that really how you want to spend our snow day?” Velma asked. She waggled her eyebrows. “Because I can think of several better activities.”

Marcie grinned, fairly certain she’d enjoy Velma’s other suggested activities. This was shaping up to be a far better evening than her original plans, which were to mope and wonder about Velma’s next destination. She glanced outside. Thick snowflakes were already beginning to fall. According to the weather forecast they wouldn’t be able to see out this window by dinnertime. If it kept Velma at her side Marcie hoped it never stopped snowing. Eternal winter would be a small price to pay for such a boon.

“Hey,” Velma said as she wrapped her arms around Marcie’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “What are you humming?”

“Oh,” Marcie laughed self-consciously. She hadn’t been aware she had been humming. “Just part of that Christmas song. ‘Oh, the weather outside is frightful/but the fire’s so delightful/something something something/let it snow let it snow let it snow.’ I don’t remember the rest of it.”

“That’s the only part of that song I can ever remember as well,” Velma chuckled. She lightly kissed Marcie’s cheek and patted her side. “You don’t have a fireplace, but I think you have all the supplies to make cocoa.”

“And you want to make some right now.”

“Thought it would be a great start.” Velma started to pull away and Marcie felt her heart race.

“No don’t!” she cried out.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Velma asked, but she shifted her weight back to its original position and Marcie could feel her comforting warmth along her back again. “I was only going to put the kettle on.”

“Can you just stay here with me?” Marcie begged. “At least for a little while? We can watch the snow fall.”

“Of course,” Velma said. She squeezed Marcie’s midsection and nuzzled her neck. It was exactly what she needed. “We can watch it for as long as you want.”

And so they did.


End file.
